Tales from Hyrule
by Kinnix Wolf
Summary: A continuation of my previous story. A Au of Hyrule where many new and old characters come together to stop a new foe, and even some old foes. Take a look inside read my story, maybe find something new that you love. Sequel to Hyrulian Holidays Rated M for swearing violence and possible future adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Tales from Hyrule Chapter 1**

 **AN**

Ok well this is here, and it was a lot shorter, but I decided to lengthen it, mostly since I got bored while editing and decided to add more to it. This is coming as quite a surprise to me but at the time of me writing this AN people are actually reading my stuff. And following and adding it to their favorites too. So due to the fact people actually read this, though no review yet to tell me what you guys think, I have decided to quickly get this chapter out, mostly since if I don't I will forget my place in the story as my mind races ahead to the conclusion. So well, as I should start to always say, hope you guys enjoy, because I am actually enjoying writing this.

I don't own anything owned by anyone or any company. The only things I own in this story are those that I came up with in or for this story and others.

* * *

 **The Captain of the Guards Office.**

The door bursts open and two guards rush in carrying a man bleeding profusely from multiple arrow wounds with an arrow still sticking out of one. The man Is dressed in messages clothes with a satchel at his side probably full of messages.

"What is he doing here? There are better places to bring him. Like the healer's collage, which you must have passed." The captain of the guard grumbles, both angry at the interruption and the fact that he is still working at two in the morning.

"Sir he asked for Knight Halfstan. By name." Replied the first guard, obviously the senior of the two.

"Shit. Send a runner for him. And Baron Link. And Her Highness Princess Zelda. Move it soldier. This man is fading fast. You, run for any healers you can find. As fast as possible." The normally stoic man worried by the fact that anyone actually knows of Halfstan's existence, much less how to find him. For the man doesn't get around much.

* * *

 **Princess Annie and Knight Halfstan's quarters**

Shit. I have had such a good life ever since I found love. Love, love seems to solve all of my problems, I muse. The demons of my past, the failures of my life. Everything changed just because of one princess… and now things seem well, quite good if I do say so myself. So good something bad has to happen, unless of course my loves amazing luck has rubbed off on me and cleared off my horrid deathly luck.

A knock on the door? At this time of night. Damn. Goodbye warm bed and lovely Annie. Duty calls. Though I honestly wished it didn't. Every damn time some bandits attack a convoy or a town on the plains, all of the soldiers and knights are awoken just in case it's an invasion. Bloody King and his bloody fear of armies that don't exist.

Honestly he has nothing to fear. I don't care that Annie was to be wed to the son of the supreme leader of Termina, and that since the marriage was broken off consequences were promised. But Termina alone doesn't have the forces, and even so, if they did decide to attack I have contacts and informants in Termina that would warn me. But even so duty calls.

I dress fast and then open the door silently as I buckle on my sword belt. Following the guards silently through the darkened halls of castle Hyrule I realize we are heading for the office of the captain of the guard. A good loyal man who after meeting me and talking with me came to, from what I can tell respect me. But if I'm heading there it means something bad is going down. Or it could be another false alarm and its just senseless bullshit like normal.

Entering his office my eyes are drawn to a temporary operation table in the center and the comatose man being operated on by two healers. Not exactly the thing I expected to see in the normally neat and orderly Office.

"My Lord, this man asked for you and said he had letters for you. And I would like your opinion as to what these arrows are, at least who made them." Said Roland, the captain of the guard. Shit if he wants my opinion it means he doesn't like what his opinion is and he wants a conflicting one he can believe in.

"Hmm. Looks Terminan. Probably military issue. Either it was an accident or someone doesn't want me learning anything. Hmm this one's from Sargent Dima in the Terminan army. And Guardsman Chang in the Holodrumian guards." Both people I trust and both sometimes informants for me. As I read the letters my heart starts to drop. And fear tries to overtake my body. But I crush it and keep a level voice. "Hmm looks like the Loborynian military just allied with the Terminan High Council. And The revolution in Holodrum just ended in the favor of pro Terminan communists. And who allied with Termina… that's really not good. Well I guess the fact that Chang is leader a force of 50 men women and children still loyal to the old government, and Hyrule. But shit this means that the deal with Termina must go through. And if we don't then… were doomed." May have dropped the ball at the end. But I mean shit, those armies are enough that if they throw their entire armies at them then we lose.

"Thanks for the wonderful endorsement to our chances Jack." Says a slightly irritated princess from behind me. Who I had honestly ignored, or well I didn't see her but I did feel her presence but dismissed it. Along with what I guess was Links.

"Well I'm sorry, but the facts are in front of us my lady Zelda." I reply off hand, I a manner that I find irritates Zelda to no end, not that she would show it, but it's there.

"Not entirely. That's why you and Link are going to SnowPeak, we need to make sure the enemy can't come that way. And well if they can, fix that. Then you have to go find the Gerudo, alone as Link will be rallying the Gorons and Zora people to fight." Damn she must have read them first, and realized the ramifications as fast as I did. Shit that's one fast Woman.

"Why do I get the Gerudo?" I ask, legitimately.

"Because I can trust you to keep you pants on. Unlike Link." Score one for Zelda

"Hey, come on Zelda!" Cries Link

"I'm joking Link don't worry, I trust you perfectly. That's why you can leave my sight."

"Well, I'm tired as hell, and I have a nice warm bed to want to go back to. And I can't deal with this anymore. So good night."

As I leave I hear, "And his nice warm princess."

"Shut up Link.

I love those guys sometimes…

But even so, Gerudo. Fuck I haven't had to deal with them in a long time, and even then it was just an envoy who simply said they had nothing to do with Gannondorf and all of his evil. But from the way they acted they hate me at first sight. A hate that I can't help but share.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

A few hours later I wake up and fall into my morning routine. My Betrothed Princess Annie of Hyrule joins me in morning workouts. Which if I do say so myself, is helping her along from being the fairly slim and fragile looking woman she was. And I never even asked her about it. Turns out she watched me doing it and just decided to join me. I had to help her with some things, but it has turned into something that has brought us closer together. That and me teaching her how to fight.

Now most women in Hyrule, or at least noble women cannot fight. And very few commoner women can fight. Which makes this highly irregular. But honestly if we were going off tradition I would still be a ranger, Link would be a goat herder, And the Princesses would be married off to some prince or something that will make the best political bonds between Hyrule and a strong ally.

And on some days Annie can outfight me. I guess maybe dancing does help quite a lot, because she is fast, and graceful. Unlike me where I rely on my strength, size, and skill to crush my foes. While both ways work, I can never seem to dodge as well as she does. Maybe it's time to dump the full plate and move back into leather armor. And hell, maybe I could try dancing. I mean, I am now going to be royalty, I should at least know how to dance a little.

Finishing our workouts, we wash in cold water. Though we could wait to have water heated or I could use some of my precious little magical talents to heat it myself, it doesn't feel as good to wash off hot sweat than with cold water. And even so, warm water makes you feel the chill of cold air much worse. And despite it being three months after the new year, it's still cold and stormy. Luckily no snow, but I'm still waiting for nature to laugh at us and send a thick layer of snow to hinder our plans, which if we wait will all be for nothing.

Splitting apart as we always do in the mornings, I head into the room across the hall that would be a nursery for babies but was converted, by me and mostly for me, into a makeshift armory. Annie goes to her changing room to get prepared to face the day. She garbed in fine cloth, and me garbed in supple leather and chainmail. Leaving behind the heavy plate mail and shield in favor of more lightweight leather and chainmail. Then I also sigh and leave behind my broadsword. It wouldn't be ideal for what I'm wearing. Instead I grab two odd shaped short swords. Almost an entire blade, the fairly long blade runs up from the handle to the tip, where it diagonally cuts away from the grip and forms the rest of the blade, which then runs down in front of the grip and juts out a little bit further. Creating a weapon that is both easy to maintain and make, but also deadly efficient. Requiring a different fighting style than a broadsword, these twin blades are still my favorites. Gifts from a grateful family who paid money to replace my previous pair which had broken, with two new ones forged by Gorons in the fires of Death mountain, and enchanted by the best Zora spell weavers in all of the world. I didn't ask how much they cost. But I still love them to this day.

Remembering the conversation last night I finish quickly by wrapping a warm fur cloak around me, not only useful for travel, but also useful for keeping one from freezing in this massive draft. It feels like over half of the rooms in the castle are drafty.

Taking Annie's hand, I lead her to the only room they would have gathered. A small breakfast room for members of the royal family. Trust Link to always be near food. For one who eats so much he never gains a pound. Whereas I, who eats in moderation, must constantly work to keep my body lean.

Helping myself to a plate of food I take my seat and begin eating. Thankfully we weren't the last ones to enter. The King and Queen enter and conversation actually starts. The King making jokes as he eats a from a massive plate. The Queen sits silently and stares as she eats a small plate of fruit.

The Queen is an enigma. I know very little about her and what I do know makes little to no sense. From what I have been able to gather through reading books and talking to people, the Queen is apparently from a distant island nation that very few people have heard of. The people there all do not eat meat of any kind and look down at those that do. And from what I have also been able to gather, she seems to have some skill at magic, though no one has ever trained her to my knowledge, or anyone else's that I have asked. And that makes things strange because as far as I can tell, magic users are extremely rare elsewhere in the world, and the only reason Hyrule has so many is because of Hylian blood. I have some talents magic wise, which leads me to believe somewhere in the past I have Hylian blood.

"Excuse me sir Knight. Are you ok? You have hardly touched your food." Asked the Queen. Which is odd, she rarely talks to me, and even less so at breakfast. Questions and more questions.

"I am sorry my lady. I am lost in thought today. Events are occurring which make little to no sense to me, something I try not to leave as it is. So I have been trying to piece together what the reasons for what is happening. As to learn to better deal with what comes in the future." An answer that isn't completely a lie, I do want to figure this out, because the Queen remains an unknown to me. And I don't like it when things are unknowns, those in my profession of protecting important people need to know everything, if we don't, well let's just say I don't like surprises. They normally end up lethal.

"My boy. Come now, breakfast is a time of ease, you should be preparing for the day, not inquiring into the unknown. A good breakfast will start any day off well. So, lighten up and see the wonder and beauty in what the Goddesses have given us. If you go through life always working, then you will never find any joy, and without joy, you squander the Goddesses gift of life." An unusually deep statement from a man who by all accounts is fairly shallow and full of joy. Unless he is already in his work attitude, in which case it's a fairly normal attitude. But still he is right. I guess I can't always live my life on the battlefield. Reminds me of something that happened almost a year ago. A similar conversation with a man who served under me. Maybe I should learn to practice what I preach. Or maybe I am full off shit and there is nothing wrong with what I am doing with my life… Probably the first.

After a long breakfast that, despite its fairly unfriendly and quiet beginning turned into a fairly long affair with storytelling and the such. We had Link talking about something that happened during the Twilight War, which was less of a war and more of an occupation. Then we had Princess Zelda and Princess Annie talking about some crazy thing that they and the father did, involving lots of laughing and a large mess, when they were kids. Then I told a few stories about things that happened in the army. One in particular where we had a contest between a mage, a soldier and me, involving copious amounts of drink and total shenanigans, ending with the mage picking up the soldier with telekinetic power and throwing him. Which made us all fairly worried that we had hurt him, because it was my idea, and then all of a sudden the soldier jumps up and yelled "that was awesome". Then even the Queen told a story, which involved more words than I think I had ever heard her speak in one sitting. Something about her home and some fishing adventure she and her uncle had gone on. And by the time we were done it was noon and time for me and Link to leave for SnowPeak, which realizing that last night wasn't a dream really brought my enjoyment down.

The group split up, the King and Queen going off to deal with important matters their advisors couldn't deal with. Link and Zelda went off to do whatever those two do alone, and me and Annie left so we could say our goodbyes in private and so I could actually put on cold weather gear. Because I honestly hate the cold.

Changing into thick fur and leather gear, designed to hold off the cold and keep the wind from chilling me to the bone. Add to that my limited magic keeping me warm, and the fact that it will be a hard climb to the top of the mountain, and then around to wherever that old manor house is.

Before I can go Annie pulls me away for some serious goodbyes, stuff that makes me happy there were no people around. Sadly, it couldn't go anywhere because our marriage was still over a year away. Stupid priest saying then was the time the goddesses chose for her to be wed, but what can you do when religion is one of the driving forces of Hyrule. She then gave me a command that surprised me a great deal, because I had already made her all sorts of promises.

"Sir Jack Halfstan. My betrothed. Swear to me on the Goddesses power that you will return to me, and that you will stay true to the oaths that you have already sworn to me." Swearing I shall she then pulls me close and hugs me. "Please my love, hurry back to me, for life shall be empty without you."

With that she pushes me out of the room, not literally, but she probably could if she wanted to. By the Goddesses that girl is strong.

Grabbing my pack, and making sure I have all my gear, I turn and jog down all of the stairs and through all the halls that I must to reach the stables. And man, I think they build castles so that you take so much time running through them, that any enemy would fall down and die of exhaustion.

Greeting Link and the stable boy there, I mount my horse. A fairly large black horse by the name of Thalursian. The only horse I ever wish to ride, fast, smart, strong, and able to keep going for a day, maybe even two if I really needed him to.

Ridding off with Link and Epona, we head along the road to the start of the path up to SnowPeak. At the start a Hylian guard outpost sits, and Link and I leave the horses there. Its nearly night, yet Link and I decide that we have time to get some distance up the mountain before it's too dark to see.

We barely get anywhere when a snowstorm starts, and despite this we keep on trekking. Again I have to say, I hate the bloody cold. And its nearly pitch black before we reach the first way station. A cave where we can shelter for the night. A supply of firewood, and shelter. Lighting a fire both me and Link gather closer to the fire. With an unspoken conversation, I pull out some supplies and start to cook.

After a brief dinner both me and Link pull out our bed rolls a get ready to sleep.

"He Jack, you know a lot about me, Yet I know little about you, I ask Zelda, but she doesn't know much either. For some reason most of the stuff you have done isn't common knowledge, so tell me something that you have done. I mean I'm not ready to sleep yet, so why don't we talk?"

"Wow Link, I didn't know that I was that hard to figure out. And I didn't know that they never said anything about my past… Well I guess if I must, then here we go."

* * *

 **AN**

Sorry that I cut off this so abruptly. But I noticed it was a little long, and well I decided to leave this backstory stuff off until the second chapter. But well I hope that you guys are liking this story. But well, I guess since some people are reading this then some people actually care.

Please tell me if you see any errors or something you don't understand, well please tell me.

This won't be perfect no matter how much I wish it could be perfect, it sadly can't be. But you can help it be more correct.

And if you like this, then leave a review, and maybe follow and favorite the story. It does mean a lot to get feedback from you guys.

Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more chapters, I plan on this having a lot more chapters, and I hope you guys want to read more of this as well.

Cheers guys.

Kinnix Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

 **AN**

Well ok, here's chapter two guys. And thanks to all those who are keeping up with this story, and well hello to all the new people. And one thing I want to touch on is that I don't bite guys, reviews are welcome and I would love to know what you guys are thinking about this story. I need feedback to know how I'm doing and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for reading this babble, and well have fun with reading this one.

* * *

Walking through the woods to the one place I ever feel free. A small clearing with rocks and a hill and a pond, all perfect. The only place I can ever find peace from the daily chaos that is life in the village. Everyone always trying to do something, always running around and ignoring nature's beauty all around them. Even I sometimes forget to admire nature. But at the end of a long tiring day of cutting down trees and hauling the lumber to the mill in town, I always go to my peaceful place. Which had always been only for me, and untouched by the outside.

Until today, I walk along, moving fairly quietly, moving with the forest, never against it. And unlike some, I try to leave it as untouched as it was before I passed. Reaching my clearing, I notice something wrong. Bird call is absent, the trees make almost no noise, and even the wind is silent. And a smell, a metallic smell almost like the smell of the slaughterhouse when the doors and windows are left open to air it out. Blood. And lots of it.

Stopping and looking about I see two things. One is a smear of blood leading to a small little hollow in a bush that always was my place to lay. And second was a man, hiding his face, with his back to me. A man who I know, whose name was Adam, a man who hides in the forest with others and harasses merchants and steals their goods. Almost impossible to find, yet I know him.

Making a snap decision I run to the hollow dropping my staff as I go. Dropping to my knees I see a small girl, long blonde hair and pale white skin. And a massive slash in her side, bleeding slowly as if she is nearly dead already. My mind empty except for horror I grab her and pick up the girl, light as a feather. Turning back to where I had come, I run back to the village, moving faster than I ever had before.

Running back the village I clear low obstacles instead of going around them and crash through anything in my path. My concern for this woman overruling my normal concern for nature.

Running to the healer's hut and crashing into the door opening it, I lay her on the healer's workstation and open the inner door to his quarters.

The healer sits up and stares at me questioningly. "What is it my boy?"

"Sir sorry for this but you need to get in there. Some girl is hurt bad and needs a healer."

"Why didn't you say that first. My boy go and get the herb woman. And the blacksmith and the midwife."

Running and getting them I then settle down on the bench outside his building and nearly pass out from exhaustion.

The blacksmith comes by and tells me that I should go home and change and sleep, because I can't do anything and I look like I need sleep. And I smell like blood and fear.

Walking home and changing, I set my mind in what must be done. Changing into dark clothes that I wear when I go out hunting at night. Grabbing my hunting bow, my ax, and my knife. I head out into the dark, avoiding my cousin and his father.

My path is dark. I don't know the girl, other than the fact that she doesn't live around here and she is most definitely hurt. And there is only one person I know who was responsible. Adam. A problem with the town for as long as anyone has remembered.

I know not why he had done it. But it is a crime that must be paid for. My mind is empty; reason has left my mind. I never have harmed another man, other than in brawls where nothing worse than a bloody nose and a blackened eye was left.

But right now, I feel like death is the only outcome of this. And it won't be my death.

* * *

Moving silently through the forest, taking care to not leave a single trace of my passing. Even an expert tracker would have trouble finding my path. I know exactly where Adam hides. A lot of people do. And most would tell if they were asked. But when soldiers come here they don't ask. All they do is search. And leave when they find nothing.

Nearly to the cave I hear sounds. Almost as if Adam is throwing a party. Only I know this isn't a party that normal people would like. The screams and shouts prove that this is a bad party. This doesn't scare me away like it would many, instead it fills me with rage and fire. I have a quiver of arrows, 24 razor sharp arrows ready to seek blood. And my ax ready to end those that live through my first attack.

Reaching the edge of the clearing where Adam hides I take moment to look and think before I act. Looking I see five or so men, with swords and axes and all sorts of death around them. Many girls and women are chained in small pens. Obviously terrified. And a few others are with the men. Doing unspeakable things. As I draw an arrow something hits me on the head and I pass out.

When I come to there are men everywhere. Hylian soldiers. Not guards like normal. These are soldiers. And then a man turns and walks towards me. Wearing dark colors and leather armor, with a bow and blades. He kneels next to me and hands me a skin of water. Feeling parched I drain nearly the whole thing before I give it back. He then tells me that I did good, but had I attacked I would have died. I had never taken another man's life, and that always stops people. He stopped me and then attacked them himself, and killed them all.

He then told me to go home and practice my skills, and keep working. And one day join the Rangers. And do good. Then he left.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"So who was that man Jack? You know the Ranger." Asked Link.

"Oh that was me. And I heard his story, at that point he had forgotten my name. He was applying to become a Ranger. I accepted him on the spot. He was a good man. Somewhat slow, but he worked on that. He's a scout for the army now. And he hunts criminals now." Smiling a little I take pride in that.

"Who was the girl? I mean if she was important to have the army come to find her, she had to have been important." Link asked with some confusion.

"Well, she was a maid. A maid of some important noble, I can't remember who now, but she was not from Hyrule. And the army normally wouldn't get involved, but I got then involved. It doesn't matter that it was one girl, it was still a person. And any life matters."

"Wow. You know I understand you. And you are right. Any life mattes. And that makes our job harder than most. We have to determine when it is reasonable to kill and when you shouldn't kill."

"Uh Yea I guess. Most times I just let the gods judge and I just help them reach the gods."

"I guess your also right. Well I'm tired. So I guess we should sleep. We won't reach the top of Snowpeake if we stay up all night." Says Link. Maybe there is hope for the hero, maybe he can see the path we have to take of ultimate sacrifice, or maybe he is an idealist, and won't see It till too late.

We both role up in our warm bed roles and go to sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Hey Jack, get up. I made food, since you told me a story about yourself I cooked… That sounds vaguely suggestive, but uh, food. Good. Eat." Good old Link, resorts to jokes if something goes wrong, or as close to a joke as I can go.

Grabbing the plate of food, he left me and digging in I am surprised to find some really good food, I thought Link was many things, but never a cook.

"Surprised? Many are, I guess master cook never comes up in any of the stories, but I mean, if you have to eat the food you make, why not make it good?"

"Good point. Something I totally follow. Too many cooks in the army who won't eat their own food because it's that bad. So I pulled upon my old cooking skills then to keep myself fed, and honestly I was planning on doing so today. Guess I will cook next. And looks like we both just learned something new. Good to know I'm not the only soldier who could push for actually food to be served to the army. With you I'm not alone." At Links horrified face I can't help but laugh. A man with so much, afraid that if people find out he can cook then he would somehow become less. Women might love him more for that. "Fine, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Jack…. Uh we should eat fast then get on the road."

"Good point master chef. Hurry up man your slowing down."

Hiking up the mountain we eat as we go. The weather was not as bad as I thought it would be, mainly because I am constantly using magic to keep myself warm, probably breaking some manly rule about just dealing with weather and not cheating with magic. But honestly I could give two shits about that, I hate the cold and I want to not deal with it. Link on the other hand seems immune to any kind of weather. But sadly I'm a human and not a Hylian, lucky son of a bitch.

Though, now as I say that, the weather starts to turn cold, and the wind starts to blow. Of course, nothing can ever go easily for me, or Link.

"Link, how much further? A storm is coming and I want to be in cover when it hits."

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut."

Oh shit the grin on his face is starting to scare me… And I think I was right to be scared.

"Ok grab one of those ice leaf things and follow me, it's time to slide."

Oh bloody hell, I knew he was kind of crazy, but I didn't know he was that crazy. Oh shit, well, what else could I do. Running and jumping onto the piece of ice, I silently send up a prayer to whatever Gods or Goddesses are listening and asks for protection.

Though I normally would be terrified with something like this, the speed keeps my mind from dwelling on things and instead always thinking ahead. Before long we both arrive in the courtyard of the manor house. Thankfully we got there just in time. The storm hits and visibility drops to near zero.

Running inside and pushing the doors shut behind me and Link, we take a moment to catch our breath. Looking around I see all of the former glory of this now decayed entry hall into the manor.

"Hey Jack. Why don't you stay here while I go talk to the Yeti's, they tend to not be very good with new people."

"Sure sure, leave me here to freeze. Have fun with that. I'm going to go see if I can break apart any of this old furniture and start a fire in some of these fireplaces." Bloody Link, leaving me in the entry room and going off to have fun. Shit, guess it's time to start on that fire and get warmed up. At least its near night, I don't want to have to spend a whole day gathering wood from this bloody ice frozen hell hole.

Night falls and still no Link… looks like he is having fun with the Yeti. Damn, looks like it's a long night for me. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear Link come in behind me and slide into the sleeping bag that I left out for him. Feeling too tired to even bother with talking I just roll over and go to sleep.

* * *

 **AN**

Well, I think I touched in on most of what I wanted to say in my earlier AN.

Still, Ok guys Like and follow if you do like this, and please review, I want to know what you guys are thinking about this story. And if you see anything wrong that I didn't see, grammar errors or spelling mistakes, please tell me so I may fix it.

Cheers guys

Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

Tales from Hyrule Chapter 3

 **AN**

Hope you guys are enjoying this, because I love to write this and I love to see that people actually care about what I am writing. Any and all reviews are again welcome and as always, enjoy.

I Do not own the Legend of Zelda franchise or anything owned by a third party or by Nintendo, I only own the creations of my own mind.

* * *

 **SnowPeak Manor**

Waking up in the cold is never fun. The fire went out sometime in the night, and its positively freezing. I think I'm lucky to still have all of my fingers and toes, and I'm not dead, so all positives. But we have a long trek down the mountain. No matter how much I wish I could use magic to speed that up, I have no skill for that, and the best my amulet and signet ring can do is increase the skills I already have, and give me a larger pool of mana that I can draw from.

I mutter under my breath and try to draw some mana to me and what I draw feels cold. Damn, even my magic is cold, well if I keep laying here then I'm going to keep being cold. Sitting up I Draw the wolf fur cloak closer and stir the flames back to life. Nurturing a new fire to life I make a bit of noise and Link sits up grabbing at his sword. Thank god I'm not next to him, and thank god he doesn't have the master sword with him, I have heard to many stories about that sword, and I don't want to see if they are true or not.

Tossing a piece of break and then a piece of cheese at Link I start to eat my cold breakfast. I see Link glare at me and I can't help but say something to him. "What, did you expect a nice breakfast every day? We don't have too much firewood left and I want to get off this bloody mountain before night falls, I need to get back to Hyrule to get some different clothes to deal with the desert. So eat quickly and let's go."

"Sorry I didn't realize you were suck a bitch, I love the weather up here, it's so crisp and clean. Why would you want to go to a hot and sandy desert?"

"At least in the desert my balls wont freeze off, which explains a lot about you."

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't even go there. Let's eat and go."

"What's wrong Link, did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up and let's get going."

Damn, guess he woke up in a bad mood, not sure what I said that was wrong but if he doesn't want to talk about it then who cares, it's his shit, let him deal with it. And if there is some problem there, then uh, not my place to help him.

Eating quickly, we gather up our stuff and walk to the edge of the courtyard. Link tosses me an ice leaf and jumps onto one and heads down, fucking hell. Well let's go, I guess if he can do that then I can.

More sliding and crazy death defying jumps. These seem like something Link is a big fan of, I'm not sure why but I guess it's a flaw of his. I prefer to keep my feet on the ground and keep my foes in front of me. Unless I'm in the woods, or at least not over giant chasms where certain death lurks.

* * *

 **At the foot of SnowPeak**

Finally, we reach the bottom of the mountain and part ways, Link still doesn't talk, not sure what his problem is, but I guess he needs to cool off, I ride off to the castle as fast as possible, half the day still left, which should give me time to reach the castle in time to eat a meal and sleep in a real bed. And see Annie, my lovely soon to be wife.

My noble steed wastes no time bringing me back to the castle. Even in our haste we still do not manage to arrive back until it is nearly the customary time for the castle to go to sleep. Which means I better hurry if I want any food.

Food, is good, no matter how little or how cold. I have heard, and I feel it's true, that hunger is the best sauce. And truly it is. There is no doubt about that.

My love is tired. She barely asks me anything before she pulls me towards the bed. I'm happy at that as well, because I don't want to talk about anything. Too much stuff is going on that I don't understand that I need to question what is happening.

Something is at hand here. Or someone. I don't know what or who. But something feels amiss. Everything that can go wrong seems to be going wrong, which makes me suspicious, normally the fates are not this overt, which makes me feel like there are other hands at work here. And more than one. There seems to be a fairly delicate hand that is shaping our side of things. And on the other hand, someone fairly blunt and overt is working in the shadows. Whoever these shadowy controllers of the land are, there seems to be at least two groups of them.

* * *

 **The Sacred Realm**

"Shade. Did you do that?" Oh dear lord she seems angry, that's normal but still, scary.

"Do what? You seem to know me and my actions much better than I seem to." Oh please let her not notice what I did.

"I can see your hand in this. The whole realization of Halfstan that there are other hands in play here than the ones he can see. Mortals aren't supposed to be able to see the big picture like that. You risk everything for what? Some childish game that will lead to nothing?"

"Ok let me explain. He already had the pieces in his head, I simply gave him a way to look at it differently, he honestly would do my job a whole lot better. And he needs to see all the pieces, he already is an amazing tactician, and with the understanding I gave him he will be much better."

"There's more isn't there?" Oh dear, can't she just let it go.

"Fine yes. I foresaw that he needed more. He wouldn't be strong enough. So I gave him more power, he won't be able to use it yet, but I have a plan to solve that. Maybe if you would let me explain before you yell at me, you might actually realize how good my plan is."

"Oh this better be good Shade. Though you have already done it so I can't do much. You better have something good planned or I'm going to make you pay."

"Ok fine, take a look and see my plan, and then make your decision."

* * *

 **Hyrule Castle the next day**

I had planned to leave before dawn, but my love had other ideas. She wanted to know everything and made me explain all the thoughts I had last night.

Even then she just wanted to have me close. Because when I do leave for the desert I will probably be there for a long time. It will take time to convince the Gerudo to re open relations with Hyrule.

When I finally get free from the affection of my wife. I head to the quartermaster to get fitted for desert garb. Long, loose and light weight, they feel pretty good and defiantly make me feel cooler. I keep my sword and grab a smaller one.

After getting garbed in new desert attire, I head to the one person I never wanted to see again. Lady Malmora. The castle expert in teleportation but if I want to get anywhere near the Gerudo without three days of travel, I have to deal with her snide comments and outright hate.

We have a long past, mostly she tried to make a pass at me and tried to bring me under her wing to be, and these are her words, "A perfect gentleman, fit to serve as the loyal lapdog to any ruler." Which meant that she saw men as simply tools to advance her power. That and I may have dismissed a handful of guards that were in her pocket for matters of gross incompetence and corruption. That and the fact that I publicly turned down her offer of marriage to me, stating my previous oath to the office of Hyrule wouldn't allow me to serve any who seeks to elevate herself over the position that they have been allocated. Seeing as she has a tiny bit of land and I have all that land and a bloody castle, she just has a small manor house.

I think I may have caught her in a good day, she didn't try to deny my request unless one of the royal family orders her to. But I did have to deal with her insults the whole time.

"So, my Lord." She says with as much of a sneer as she can. "Why would you of all people be wanting to go see the Gerudo. Realized that you can't be a true man for the princess because you lack the training you should have gotten from a certain someone? Or are your urges too strong for you to control? If you had only taken my offer, I would have given you a true way to deal with those urges."

"I doubt one such as yourself, who has lain with countless men by all accounts, and probably countless more if rumors are to believed, would actually understand true love, or the devotion I feel towards the woman I am to be wedded to."

"You don't even know what you have done you stupid man, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole reason there is a war, Lady Annie was promised to Prince General Qrox. The son of the ruler of Termina. Just because you came along, that was broken and the hostilities started. I wasn't the reason. He was a horrible person, and would have been a horrible husband for Annie. He was not loyal, and even though he is what, 19, he already has at least 2 bastard sons, by different women. I don't care about the peace, my oath to Hyrule would prevent me from serving him. He would order me to break an oath that I swore with the King of Hyrule, to be passed down both our bloodlines, which states that he will never order me or my family to do anything we find truly and morally wrong. That's the only way he was able to convince me to accept this position."

"So you do confess you are more loyal to yourself than to the crown. And that you would betray your ruler if it goes against what you think? That sounds like treason to me."

"It is not treason. I have free will. He told me as long as he lives he for one will never try to do anything that will break my oath. And even so, it's not a betrayal if they break the oath first, then I will instead be free, and I can make my own decisions. Without an oath of loyalty to Hyrule, I get to do nearly whatever I need to do to solve the problem."

"Fine get out of my sight knave."

With a rush of magic and power I feel myself getting yanked away into the void, fairly painfully, seems someone is a little angry. The utter cold of the void between worlds feels less cold than usual, almost as if I'm protected by something.

With a both physical and mental pull, the void parts around me and spits me out into the desert. The wonderful cleansing heat of the desert warms my skin and purges the cold from my body. The burning rays of the sun momentarily blinds me, and as my vision clears and I see in the distance a fortress built into a cliff, and what looks like green things around it.

Wrapping a cloth around my head and making my head cooler, and begin my trek to the distant fortress, walking throughout the night, as no one in their right mind would walk in the desert during the day.

As I reach the fortress I hear sounds around me, and I hear a spinning sound and even as I drop it slams into my head. And all goes dark.

* * *

 **AN**

Well, that's another chapter, which was fun as normal. I'm posting stuff so fast because I actually have a true love for this story. That and I have a muse which is allowing me to pump out this story in short order. Again if you see any mistakes I have made or something that you don't understand, then tell me/ask me. I will fix it or tell you to a limited extent, because stuff that I can see that will be confusing will most likely be foreshadowing of the end, or later chapters.

I really hope you guys are liking this story, and I hope that you all continue to like it.

Reviews are welcome, and I'm kind of sad that I haven't gotten a single one as of yet, but I do this for both you the reader, and for me. And if some of you guys have reviewed, and I just haven't seen it somehow, well then I guess I need to figure out how to see them. If there have been no reviews, then please, send me a review and tell me how I am doing.

So if you really do like this, consider leaving a follow/favorite and/or a review. Honestly I will keep posting stuff without it, but I would like to hear feedback that will make me want to keep posting this story.

Cheers Guys

Wolf


	4. Chapter 4

Tales from Hyrule, Chapter 4

 **AN**

Ok, thanks for reading so far, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am enjoying writing this story, and I will continue to write this, no matter what happens, it just will take more time.

In other news, right now my word subscription has run out and I'm not sure how many more chapters I can putting up at this time, I will however keep trying to post new chapters. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying this story, I do try to post chapters whenever I can, but life likes to get in the way of my updating. Either way, I will keep this story going, but it may take some time before I can post more chapters. Or It might not, depends on what happens, but I hope you all will bear with me and keep on reading this story.

I do not own The Legend of Zelda Franchise or any other thing owned by a company that is in this story, those companies and Nintendo own everything they own, I only own the products of my mind.

* * *

Ug, my head throbs and my arms hurt. I crack open my eyes and wince at the little light there is in the room. Rough stone walls and a thick door with a small window. Small and compact. The air is dry and my mouth is dry as It can be.

I try to move to grab the back of my head and realize I can't. My wrists burn and turning my head as little as possible and see my wrists are suspended by leather cuffs and chains. A prison, great.

I rest for a small bit till my head stops hurting then work on breaking free. The door opens as I am in the process of getting second hand free.

The woman stops and stares at what must be an odd sight for her. I'm hanging by one cuff and wrapped around the chain as I work my hand free. Our eyes meet and then she jumps into action and draws a scimitar and points it at my head.

"Stop that. I swear to the goddess I will cut you if you don't stop trying to break free." She says in a youthful sounding voice.

I turn and look at her, shock and surprise on my face. "Excuse me? You mean I shouldn't try to escape and break free? I mean you obviously don't want to honor a diplomatic envoy from Hyrule. Go find someone who can make actual decisions and tell them the man they captured was a Hyrulian diplomat, and that they should probably free me before things go south for them."

The girl stares at me, and I stare back. She shakes her head and then turns and leaves. The door slams behind her. I finish freeing my hand and then sit down and rub feeling into my numb wrists.

The door opens and the same girl comes into my cell. "Get up and get moving. Someone wants to speak with you. And no funny business you hear?" Damn, she sounds young yet she talks like she is grown.

She leads me through a fairly large prison area, where most of the cells are empty. Yet there are still guards everywhere keeping a close eye on empty cells. Each dressed in light flowing clothes, in various light shades, and each holding a spear and a scimitar. And a veil across their faces. Unlike the girl leading me, maybe they denote rank or experience. Probably there are books in the royal library which I could have read about the Gerudo. But I honestly don't care that much. And most times I have much better things to do than read up on a tribe of women hidden in the desert.

My guide leads me to a door with 4 Gerudo women guarding it. They take one look at me and open the door. One of them says something in a foreign language and the others laugh. I sneer at them and shake my head, say some gibberish and then laughing as if I made a joke. They all look angry and grab me and nearly throw me through the door. After my guide comes through the slam the door and I hear the lock engage behind me.

"What did you say to them?"

"Complete and utter gibberish. What did they say about me?"

"They made a comment about the only good use for a man, and how you probably wouldn't be very good for that use. I'm sorry for my sisters. Many are not what you would call, good and polite people."

"They only made one joke, if that was some of the soldiers I have served with, there would be a lot worse of things said, and done. So I guess that it's the same where ever you go. Then again there are also some very noble soldiers I have served with. So I guess it's the same here.

"Yea I guess you're right. But it doesn't excuse their behavior. Even though you're still a prisoner, they should still give you some sort of respect."

"Well, that's interesting. You're a Gerudo, yet you don't believe that you're the best race in the world. Then again, I guess I'm a Human that doesn't hate all Gerudo on sight. I guess were two special people in this racist world. I'm Jack Halfstan, what's your name?

"I'm Malon, it's nice to meet you Jack. Keep quiet now. Nabooru doesn't like it when men talk unless she lets them. Now come on. It's time to meet the leader of the Gerudo."

She leads me into a large and ornate room, large cushions lay about with large rugs and all sorts of comforts. The temperature drops down till its noticeably cooler in the room than it is outside of it. A beautiful woman reclines in a position of honor, while girls in white clothes like my guide attend to her every need. She gestures and the serving girls leave. She points to a spot in front of her. I walk forward and sit down on the ground. She smiles and gestures for my guide to leave.

"She can stay. I would rather have at least one witness than no witnesses. I hope you understand my reason." She frowns and then just shrugs.

"Fine if you must have it. Now tell me what is so important to have Hyrule send an ambassador to us. And not to teleport them straight into the fortress." Her voice is feminine and lightly accented.

"That bitch, she deliberately tried to get me killed. When I get back to the castle I have some words for her." Bloody bitch, trying to sabotage me and also mess up the chances of Hyrule.

"Well, that's colorful, and what do you mean by that, sir knight?"

"Oh just a bitch trying to passively kill me. When I get back to the castle I will have some words to say to her. But forgive my being side tracked. What I was sent to tell you was that Hyrule is going to be destroyed. Termina, Loborynia, and Holodrum's armies are all massing to attack Hyrule and destroy everything. From what I have been told it's because the son of the ruler of Termina found out that Princess Annie broke off the engagement and is instead engaged to me. And apparently he couldn't deal with the imagined slight and got his father to set into motion, events that would soon send an attack on Hyrule. I was sent here to see if we could call in the ancient alliance that was once between Hyrule and the Gerudo. And hopefully gain more warriors to aid us inn defending against our invaders. And if not, then to make sure the Gerudo would not join my foes and block off this route of access into Hyrule, as unlikely as that is."

Nabooru looks at me and I can't tell what she is thinking. Finally, "Well, that's completely interesting. I don't know what Hyrule thinks by sending a man to us. But I have a condition. If you can train to complete the trials that all Gerudo must complete to become full members of the Gerudo. And if you do, then we shall send aid to Hyrule. And if you fail, then you won't care, because you will be dead. So will you take this, or would you instead flee and live until you fall in battle?"

"Well, I'm not a coward. And I would rather die for Queen and for country. And if I fail, the woman I love and plan to marry will be forced to marry a horrible man, and Hyrule will surly burn. So I shall take your challenge. And I shall beat it and never look back or consider failure. Give me your challenge, and watch as I crush this challenge underfoot." I say the final bit with defiance in my voice. I fully intend to not let this stand in my way and instead move on onto the next challenge.

"You will have two weeks to train with the other novices and you shall take this challenge with them. I'm sorry but that is the only time you can take the challenge, its doors only open at certain times in the year. And the next is in two years. And as for the ease you will complete this challenge, well I can't wait to see how you handle it. Now leave, this novice shall lead you to your chamber and aid you in preparing to rest. Your training shall start in the morning."

I let Malon lead me out and through an open area where I see the darkness that has fallen over the desert. As I see it I immediately feel completely tired and ready to sleep. I allow Malon to lead me to a fairly large room. A large bed sits in it and a few tapestries hang on the wall and a few large leather bound books sit on a low table. A small coal brazier sits in the corner burning and heating the room up.

I strip down to light breeches and stretch my back out to relieve all the stress that had built up through my ordeal. I turn back to Malon and see her sitting on the edge of my bed. She looks like she is struggling with something.

"What's wrong Malon?" I ask continuing my stretching.

"I… I… I wanted to ask, can I… sleep with you?" She looks so distraught, and she sounds so defeated.

"Why… why would you ask that? I mean you don't have to do that with me. I'm not that kind of man."

"Its… it's not that. I get lonely at night and I don't have anyone at all. And, the older girls can use us if they wish. I was always lucky that no one had ever chosen me, but, I think one of them did. And, if you chose me, then I wouldn't have to do that for them. And I would rather have my first time with a man, than with another girl. Just, can you…" She leaves it hanging and I feel like such a horrible man.

"Honestly even if you weren't younger than me, and if you weren't so emotional, I still wouldn't do it. I'm sorry but I made a promise to Princess Annie. That was to not break the faith that I have been given by her to not sleep with other people. If you wish, then you can sleep in the bed with me, but nothing more will happen. Nothing at all is going to happen between us. And I want you to only give yourself to the one you love and who loves you and who you are to marry."

"That's not the Gerudo way. We don't marry, we are free spirits and we take whatever men we can, or we share one another's love. We leave marriage to the inferior races. Or so the sisters who teach us everything say."

"That's stupid. Live how you want to live, not how they tell you to live."

"I would love to do that Jack, but I have to live the way the sisters tell me. Unless when you leave, you take me with you? If you take me back to Hyrule then maybe I could live that way?"

"then if you want to leave and I can, then I shall bring you with me. I swear to you; by my power I shall bring you back to Hyrule with me. Now it's late, and hell, I'm tired as a redead, so I'm going to sleep."

I lie down on the bed and wrap myself in the light sheets on the bed and let Malon lie next to me. I close my eyes and pass into the dream realm. And dream happy dreams of better times.

* * *

 **AN**

Well, that's another chapter down, and this is the start of a small section of the story. Not sure how long this story will go, but I think It might be more than 10 chapters. Which doesn't sound like much to me, but I guess we can't all have 70 part stories. I'm just happy I can get this story written and posted for you guys. And, well I guess this is the part where I tell you guys to review if you liked the story or if you read something that you didn't understand or wanted to tell me how good it was. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far.

Cheers Guys

Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

Tales from Hyrule Chapter 5

I do not own anything owned by Nintendo or any other, I only own products of my own mind.

* * *

I wake slowly. My body has to struggle to pull my mind from the realm of dreams. Even as my mind wakes up, the dream fades from my mind so all I can remember is that it had something to do with my betrothed and a bed. Which as I think about it, sounds like a really good dream.

The sun was only just starting to rise as I pulled myself from the embrace of Malon and grabbed my bag and moved into a small bathroom. One of the perks of being betrothed to one of the princesses of Hyrule and being the Royal Champion means I get a bag kind of like what Link has. Nearly bottomless and able to stretch to allow some fairly large things to be placed inside. I mostly use it to store the thousand things I might need on any given assignment. So it's easy to find a good outfit that I can train in. Light pants and a tight shirt that will almost certainly find its way onto the ground, since I have to keep up my appearances. My mentor told me, if you can't look good while training then why bother. He may have been joking but I like to live my life like a joke, so why not.

I dress and walk out into the main room to see Malon dressing. I turn my back and give her privacy to finish.

"You know, you did sleep with me, so you don't have to act so embarrassed. And if this embarrasses you, then you might want to leave, because it's going to get much worse from her on out."

"Bah. I'm I knight of Hyrule. I can be as confusing and infuriating as I want to. Besides, it doesn't matter what I do, it's still going to end up like that so why bother trying to change that. Besides its much, much, much more fun to embrace it."

She shakes her head as we walk down to the eating hall where everyone gathers. Long rows of tables are set out and a raised section seats what looks to be senior Gerudo. Though I see quite a few older Gerudo sitting about, it seems seating here is just based on where the individual feels like sitting. Breakfast consists of water and a porridge. Some kind of grain, maybe wheat or barley. I can't tell, its tasteless to me. But its food and I know I'm going to need as much of it as I can. So I eat the whole thing and wash it down with as much water as possible. Because, the food is very salty, which is smart in a desert because if it's not, then you will die due to lack of salt.

I sit in silence and listen to the chatter all around me. People ignore me and carry on with conversations I can't hardly understand. I know enough Gerudo to swear, that's about it. But it's a fairly song like language, which makes it pleasant to listen to. But it would be much more entertaining if I understood even half of what was being said.

After a few minutes I turn to Malon and start asking question. Fairly innocent questions at first that eventually grew much more pointed as I tried to figure out what this whole training thing was going to entail. She was remarkably tight lipped about it though. Which made me feel fairly curious, or well more curious than I already was.

We are sitting there talking for about half an hour before she stops me in mid-sentence and gets up with a number of others and walks out. With no clue what's going on, I follow her. Ultimately ending up in a courtyard. And although its early morning, the desert heat is already starting to show itself, which would make it unpleasant for any who wasn't used to it. Like me, I spent a lot of time among the heat when I was young. And I kept my natural love for warmth to this day.

An older woman is there, and every girl goes and grabs a wooden practice, staff, or well that's what they felt like to me. So naturally I grab one as well. Then they move into a group with equal spacing and start to swing and dodge in a rhythm. I take a few moments to familiarize myself with the pattern and then start doing the same thing with them. They change forms a few more times and then the woman starts calling out commands. Which don't take long to figure out because they mostly mean stuff like strike and block. We go like this in the hot sun for at least three hours. Until a break is called. By that point I have settled into a steady rhythm. So only pausing for a short time to drink some water I go back to practicing. Letting my mind slip away as I fight. At some point I had shed my shirt as It had become drenched in sweat, so I guess that my muscles were fairly prominent. By the time I refocused I realized I was not even following a rhythm anymore and I was actually moving around the courtyard fighting the air and adding my own flair into ever sequence I went through. I even put my mind into it and went for a few more minutes before stopping. I turn to see every eye on me. And the older woman constantly watching and appraising my every move.

I guess I had impressed some people. Which was surprising since it wasn't that spectacular. If I was fighting an opponent, then maybe I could understand. But the way I had been doing it wasn't that impressive.

I guess the instructor thought the same thing because in near perfect Hylian she said. "you and I shall spar now. Prove your skill." And then she grabbed a stave and moved into the middle of the space. And with an invitation like that, how could I say no. so I moved to my proper spot and got into the ready position. And waited for her to make the first move.

Apparently she was doing the same. So it took some time before I guess she got impatient and attacked. And with that first move I started to win. My mind analyzed her attack and how she moved and recovered. And changed my style to combat hers. Which prompted her to go on the run. I followed and kept her on her toes working her into a corner. When she saw she was in a corner she struck out with a desperate attack, which against a lesser opponent would have worked. But I back flipped and then rand forward kicked off the wall and landed on top of her. She could have deflected me, if she was not overextended and out of position. The outcome was that I took her to the ground and placed my hand to her throat. Then removed it and stood.

She lies there for a moment and then lifts herself up and laughs. "I like you. Most of the students wouldn't ever do anything like that, you though, you stand tall like a king."

"Kind of you to say, yet I am no king. Just a good fighter."

"And yet faced with a fighting style you do not understand, and a weapon you have trained little with, you still managed to best me, a master of nearly every fighting style there is."

"I just know how to fight, while many see a two dimensional battlefield I see one with three dimensions. I just use the third one to my advantage. In battle no one expects you to leap off of a tree behind them, so they don't have any way of combating that."

"Your words ring true, I may have to look at this, perhaps I may not be the best as I believe. It is no matter. Students you are dismissed. Prepare for the journey. My friend, you shall come with me. You have yet to choose a weapon, so we must grant you a weapon to use."

I follow her into a large room filled with all sorts of weapons. Swords and axes sit beside glaives and halberds, while crossbows and long bows sit in their own sections. My eyes are drawn to a smaller section set off to one side where a bunch of much nicer weapons sit. And one weapon in particular. A long, yet light blade, double edged and pointed. And the metal shows signs of being folded in on itself while it was forged, which makes some of the strongest steel blades around. And its paired with a shorter heavy and thick blade, same metal and to my eyes, a perfect balance to the light speedy style of the first blade.

"Ah I thought you would be drawn to those blades. They have a story attached to them. When I was young, I was out patrolling and I came upon a man who had been savaged by antlions. He spoke to me only of his blades, telling me to take them and give them to the one who will wield them perfectly. Then asked for my sword so he may die with steel in his hands. I believe you are the one who these blades are meant for. Ake them and carry them with you. And now, follow me, I think I might have some leather armor that might fit you, most Gerudo don't wear armor, but you look like you would be much better off with some good armor on your back." She then proceeds to fit me into some armor and load me up with a pack of supplies.

We then head out with the other students on a hunt. Apparently it was tradition to search in the wastes for a white antlion and slay it and present its head to their leader and receive a blessing before the trial. As we head out to hunt a massive sandstorm sweeps in and obscures vision. I hear then calling for everyone to return but I had a mission. No storm would ever stop me. So I headed off into the sand, leaving behind the others, my mind made up about what I was to do.

* * *

 **AN**

So, who is enjoying the story so far? And I wonder what will happen, though by the time you read this I probably will have it already planned out, but if you all want to offer any guesses, then by all means.

And while I do feel the end was a tad bit rushed, I really didn't know how I wanted it to go. I knew where it was starting and where it would end, I just wasn't sure how I would actually get it from point a to point b. But I guess this will have to do. So tell me what you guys thought and if I made any glaring spelling mistakes.

But other than that, I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter

Cheers

Kinnix Wolf


End file.
